


Morning Dance

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Molly Hooper Appreciation Works [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: ‘It’ as it happens is a dance. Sally had told Greg about a group of people putting together a morning dance, it was, Sally said, a good way to greet the sun and do some fun exercise. And right now, all Molly wanted was to be back in bed with Toby and Greg.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade
Series: Molly Hooper Appreciation Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146239
Kudos: 2
Collections: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week February Bingo 2021





	Morning Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For my Molly Hooper Appreciation Winter Bingo, square 'Free Space'

Molly glares balefully at the warehouse. Besides her, a tired but grinning Greg stands in gym sweats. She turns to him, “It better be what you promised, otherwise, we are done.”

Greg barks a laugh that seems to be too loud in the early morning, “You’ll like it, we might even see Sally here.”

Molly perks at that, she and Sally have bonded and made a good friendship in the time she and Greg have dated, “Oh, that’d be nice.” She says and looks once more to the warehouse, she gives him a dubious look, “Are you sure it’s a good idea?”

“Molly, you said that you wanted to do something fun in the morning, and Sally says this is fun. And I trust her, so, let’s go inside and try to enjoy it.”

‘It’ as it happens is a dance. Sally had told Greg about a group of people putting together a morning dance, it was, Sally said, a good way to greet the sun and do some fun exercise. And right now, all Molly wanted was to be back in bed with Toby and Greg. “Very well. Let’s hope they have coffee.”

They get out of Greg’s car and make their way to the entrance, Greg pays the small fee and they are let in. The warehouse is big and still a bit dark, Molly looks around curiously, there are already people inside, there are tables with sandwiches and drinks and she grins at the prospect of coffee, tea would not be enough right now. The lights are low, and there is a disco ball hanging from a beam and a light directed at it, sending rainbows all over the room.

“Let’s get some coffee,” Molly tells Greg, who nods. Even if it’s crap coffee, it’s still caffeine and she would welcome it. The coffee, fortunately, it’s decent and they simply wait near the table while they finish their respective cups.

And they do not wait for long, suddenly, the soft music that has been playing pauses as someone speaks over a microphone, “Morning everybody, welcome to our Happy Sun Up! Weekly dance, as usual, we have food and drinks if needed, just… try and enjoy yourself. Music… go!”

And dance tunes begin to play in earnest. Greg takes her hand after disposing of the cups and leads her to the impromptu dance floor. And together, they begin to let music wash over them and they begin to let loose and enjoy themselves. They dance and they see, through the windows the sky clearing. And Molly has to admit, that maybe this was a good idea, even if neither of them are the best dancers, they are both having fun and enjoying this.

“This is fun,” Molly admits to Greg as he spins her around. “I might still need more coffee, but it’s fun.”

Greg grins widely, “I agree! Sally was right, this is fun!”

“Yeah, I haven’t see her, have you?”

“No, but truthfully I haven’t been looking.”

“A shame.”

They continue dancing, simply enjoying the music and the whole experience, there are people of all ages and it’s clear they are having fun, from young couples, to elderly. And Molly can’t find it in hers to be annoyed at having to wake up early for this.

When the dance ends, it’s 6:30 AM and the sun is shinning, not fully up, but the skies are no longer dark. “I had fun,” Molly tells Greg as they are back on his car, to drive to her home.

“As did I, perhaps we could do this again?”

Molly pretends to be annoyed, “Maybe twice a month. There is no way, I’m waking this early every week.”

Greg laughs and Molly joins him. “Neither am I. I’m getting old! Need my sleep.”

Molly shakes her head, “You’re not old. And if you are, you are like a good wine.”

“Oh that’s a relief.” Then Greg grows serious for a moment. “But if you want to do this again, we can. We both had some fun, and it wasn’t bad. There was food and drink and the music was varied.”

“Yes. I think I want to do this again.”

“Excellent.”

It is only when they are at Molly’s door, and after she has removed the seatbelt that she leans to kiss Greg. “Have a good day, love.”

Greg kisses her back. “You too. See you for dinner?”

“Of course.”

Greg waits until Molly is inside to drive home to change, he still have some time before he must be at Scotland Yard, but he wants to take a shower. He drives home in good humor and whistling. No matter what comes on this day, nothing could ruin his morning and it had been, a very good way to start the day. He owed Sally.


End file.
